Recently image-forming devices have been developed with functions for printing images on a sheet of paper having an IC chip called a radio frequency identification (RFID) tag and for writing data to the RFID tag. There have also been proposals for image-forming devices that scan an image from an original document having an RFID tag, reading data stored in the RFID tag, printing the scanned image on a sheet of recording paper having an RFID tag, and writing the data read from the RFID tag of the original to the RFID tag of the recording paper to create a duplicate of the original document's image data and RFID data (hereinafter referred to as a “image/RFID duplicate).